Babyish
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Jika ada yang bisa membuat kedua putra Uchiha Mikoto menunjukkan emosi mereka dengan bebas, maka sosok itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto. [WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Babyish**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Ugh, okay, this!"_

Itachi berusaha keras menahan tawa yang sudah di ujung bibir. Melihat bagaimana Sasuke, sang adik, mengacak-acak rambut _raven-_nya dengan kesal adalah hal yang sangat menghibur.

Sejak kecil Uchiha Sasuke sudah terkenal sebagai anak yang tidak banyak menunjukkan emosi. Sifat pendiam dan pasif yang melekat pada pemilik iris mata oniks itu sempat membuat kedua orang tuanya cemas (mereka sampai menyempatkan diri membawa Sasuke ke seorang psikologi anak untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah pada putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu). Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, kedua Uchiha senior itu menyadari kalau ternyata putra mereka memang memiliki pembawaan yang cenderung lebih tenang daripada anak-anak pada umumnya.

Sifat sang adik itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Itachi selalu gagal menahan senyum ketika melihat sang adik kesal dan kebingungan seperti sekarang. Kalau saja kedua orang tuanya tahu apa yang selalu ia lihat ini, mereka pasti merasa lega—dan Itachi yakin ibunya pasti akan memekik senang saat melihat sisi menggemaskan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti yang saat ini sedang ia lihat.

_"What?"_

Sang putra sulung keluarga Uchiha mengerutkan dahi mendengar nada cukup tinggi yang digunakan sang adik. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok pemilik kulit pucat itu beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatapnya, kini dengan kedua alis terangkat. Sasuke mengerang kesal ketika menyadari kesalahan sudah ia lakukan.

Itachi menumpukan siku di atas permukaan meja sebelum menyangga dagu dengan punggung tangannya. Sebuah senyum gagal ia tahan ketika lagi-lagi Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Jika sebelumnya adik kecilnya itu harus melepaskan mobil-mobilan yang sedang ia mainkan, kali ini bocah itu harus merelakan permen _gummy bear _di tangannya.

Gembungan kesal yang diperlihatkan Sasuke membuat Itachi menarik napas panjang sebagai usaha menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang sang adik dan menggigit kedua pipi _chubby _bocah berusia lima tahun itu.

Uchiha Itachi tidak mau dicap sebagai seorang pedofil karena melakukan hal tidak wajar kepada seorang anak kecil, terlebih anak kecil yang dimaksud adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Mamamamamama!"

Remaja berusia lima belas tahun yang sejak tadi duduk di depan meja makan itu kini melepaskan tawa yang langsung mendapatkan respon berupa tatapan dengan mata berkaca-kaca dari sang adik. Itachi mengulaskan senyum sebelum melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang mengulurkan kedua tangan dan memenuhi permintaannya untuk dipeluk.

"Da?"

Itachi mengangkat tubuh mungil Sasuke hingga sang adik duduk di pangkuannya. Sebelah tangan putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu melingkar di punggung sang adik untuk menjaga tubuh mungilnya agar lebih stabil, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain ia ulurkan untuk menepuk kepala batita yang sejak tadi 'bermain' bersama adiknya.

"Da?"

Remaja pemilik kulit pucat itu kembali mengulaskan senyum setelah sebelumnya menggelengkan kepala, berusaha meyakinkan si batita bahwa '_niisan'-_nya tidak apa-apa.

_"Oh no, no, no, no."_

Itachi menggeser letak duduknya dan meraih tubuh mungil sang batita, memeluknya selembut mungkin. Rengekan yang meluncur dari mulut sosok berusia sebelas bulan itu membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Dengan posisinya yang seperti ini, ia tidak mungkin bisa mengambil botol susu yang ia letakkan di atas meja makan. Itachi menundukkan kepala dan menatap rambut sang adik yang tepat ada di depan matanya.

"Sasuke, bisa kau lepaskan aku sebentar?"

Rengekan yang sampai ke telinganya membuat pemilik rambut _raven_ sebahu itu menghela napas panjang.

Jika ada yang bisa membuat kedua putra Uchiha Mikoto menunjukkan emosi mereka dengan bebas, maka sosok itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto, putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki yang notabene adalah sahabat dekat dari kedua Uchiha senior.

Batita berambut pirang dan beriris mata biru itu tidak pernah gagal membuat Sasuke melakukan apa yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Selain pendiam, Sasuke juga bukan anak yang senang membagi hal yang ia sukai. Sifat protektif dan posesif yang dimilikinya membuat ia kesulitan melepaskan apapun yang ia sukai untuk orang lain, kecuali untuk kedua orang tua dan kakaknya.

Tapi Naruto berhasil membuat sang Uchiha kecil memberikan lolipop miliknya di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Walaupun Itachi baru mengenal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki selama tiga bulan, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan sang adik kepada Naruto sejak pertama kali ia melihat interaksi keduanya. Sasuke bukan hanya rela membagi apa yang ia miliki dengan Naruto, tapi bocah itu juga berusaha keras menggunakan bahasa Inggrisnya yang terbatas ketika ia bermain bersama Naruto karena batita itu tidak terbiasa dengan bahasa ibunya sendiri. Batita yang sedang berusaha keras untuk berjalan itu baru kembali ke Jepang setelah sebelumnya tinggal di Kanada bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Sasuke?"

Itachi menatap sang adik yang sudah melepaskan bajunya yang sejak tadi ia genggam dan kembali mengulaskan senyum ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke memberikan ijin untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan hati-hati ia mendudukkan Sasuke di atas permukaan karpet dan menggendong Naruto sebelum bangun untuk mengambil botol susu.

Sang Uchiha sulung kembali duduk di dekat sang adik, kali ini dengan sebelah tangan menggendong Naruto dan tangannya yang lain memegangi botol susu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari sepasang iris biru milik sang Uzumaki ke arah sang adik yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dengan mata yang masih memerah.

"Kau kakak yang baik, 'Suke. _You did great," _pujinya yang dibalas anggukkan kecil oleh sang adik.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Itachi mendapatkan tugas untuk menjaga Sasuke dan Naruto sementara kedua orang tua mereka pergi makan malam, dan Itachi tahu pada satu titik adiknya pasti gagal menahan kekesalan seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

Walaupun Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk mengalah, Naruto sering meminta hal yang lebih dari sang Uchiha bungsu. Itachi tahu kalau keegoisan sang batita selalu membuat adiknya kesal, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena Naruto sendiri sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Sasuke.

Untuk ukuran seorang bocah berusia lima tahun, Itachi tidak ragu untuk mengakui kesabaran yang dimiliki sang adik sebagai hal yang membanggakan. Sasuke mungkin merasa kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu meminta semua yang sedang ada di tangannya, tapi pemilik rambut _raven _pendek itu tidak pernah sekali pun meluapkan kekesalannya dengan tindakan. Hal paling buruk yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah menaikkan nada bicara yang selalu diikuti dengan erangan kesal karena lagi-lagi ia harus mengalah dari sang Uzumaki kecil karena tidak mau membuat batita itu menangis.

_"You're okay now, Naru. Here, let me help you."_

Itachi mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto dan menyandarkan tubuh itu ke bahunya, berusaha membantunya untuk bersendawa. Setelah memastikan ia sudah melakukan kewajibannya dengan baik, Itachi kembali mendudukkan Naruto di atas karpet ruang tamu.

Sang Uzumaki terlihat menyapukan pandangan ke ruang bermain sementaranya sebelum merangkak mendekati Sasuke yang tampak sibuk dengan beberapa potongan lego di depannya. Itachi menahan napas ketika Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan meraih salah satu benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menatap bocah pirang yang kini sudah duduk di depannya.

Satu-satunya remaja yang ada di ruangan itu menghembuskan napas lega ketika Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan potongan lego yang ada di tangannya kepada Sasuke sebelum mengambil potongan lain dan mengulangi tindakannya.

Setelah memastikan kalau tidak akan ada pertengkaran baru di antara kedua adiknya, Itachi bangun dari posisinya dan melangkah mendekati kulkas. Setelah mengambil gelas dan menuangkan jus, ia membalikkan tubuh untuk kembali ke 'pos jaga'nya di meja makan. Belum sempat ia melangkah, napas sang Uchiha sulung terputus ketika matanya menangkap momen paling menggemaskan yang pernah ia lihat selama lima belas tahun ia hidup.

Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Naruto dengan sayang dan sebagai balasannya, Naruto merangkak mendekati sang Uchiha bungsu dan melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya ke tubuh sang kakak sembari meneriakkan 'Eeeeuunggg!' yang selalu diartikan sebagai ungkapan senang sang Uzumaki.

Kali ini tawa lepas si sulung tidak dibalas tatapan dari sepasang mata yang berkaca-kaca, melainkan oleh sebuah senyum paling lebar yang pernah diulaskan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini ada di posisi terlentang karena gagal menyeimbangkan diri setelah diterjang batita yang sedang dipeluknya.

Itachi kembali menumpukan siku di atas permukaan meja, menyangga dagu di atas punggung tangan dan tersenyum melihat dua bocah yang tidak pernah bosan ia perhatikan.

Mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto tidak akan mengingat apa yang terjadi hari ini, tapi Itachi yakin masih ada banyak hal lebih mengejutkan yang akan terjadi setelah mereka dewasa.

**.**

**.**

Dan ketika Naruto bergabung untuk makan malam di kediaman Uchiha saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun ke-17 si bungsu, Itachi tahu apa yang pernah ia pikirkan benar-benar terjadi. Melihat raut tidak percaya di wajah kedua orang tuanya saat Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto sebagai kekasihnya berhasil membuat si sulung mengulaskan seringai kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: **_Salahkan **hoonmin's **_**Baby Sehun!**_,** pikatao's **_**Always Read Instruction**_,** WuYeol90's **_**Baby Chanyeol**_, dan** FloweryMisha **yang sudah membuat saya jatuh cinta pada _baby-related-fic _dan akhirnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membuat _fic _ini. _Oh, well, feel free to leave me your gift (red: review) _^^


End file.
